


Rusted from the Rain

by Myin_Connelly1



Series: Born in Blood [2]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: In the wake of Dean’s death, Sam rediscovers an old acquaintance.  Can she help him cope with the loss of his brother, and his humanity, or is she too broken?





	Rusted from the Rain

“Make a fucking deal with me!” Sam roared at the demon that he had trapped in front of him.  
“Nope, doesn’t work like that. Dean is ours.” The pretty woman with black eyes sneered at Sam. He had been trying for almost two months to get demons to make a deal with him for his brother’s soul back.  
“Then what use are you?” He growled. He turned his face away in disgust as blood sprayed him in the face. He had not been expecting an attack on the demon in front of him. A woman, slightly taller than the demon was standing behind the now decapitated form of the hellish imp, with a grim look on her face. It took Sam a moment, but he realized that he recognized the new woman.  
“Amy?” He asked confused. The last time he had seen her, Dean and he had dropped her off with Pastor Jim so that he could help her cope with the loss of her children. “What are you doing here?”  
“I could ask you the same question. Since when do the Winchester Brothers deal with demons?” She asked cleaning her blade and sheathing it. She looked around for a minute. “Where is your brother anyway?”  
“He died.” Sam said plainly. Her expression softened slightly as if she could feel his pain, before going mostly blank again.  
“So you were trying to make a deal? You know that your brother would never want you to do that. Come on, Sam. Let me buy you a burger.” She said putting a hand on his back gently.  
“Why did you cut off that demon’s head?” Sam asked. As she ushered him away from the body.  
“I find demons have a hard time making deals without their heads attached. I know it doesn’t kill them, but I have nothing better yet.” She said sadly.  
“Remind me to give you a copy of the exorcism that we use.” Sam commented as he got into the Impala and followed Amy to a nearby dive. They went inside and sat down at a table together.  
“So I thought you were with Pastor Jim, he was supposed to help you move on with your life.” Sam asked quietly while they were waiting for their food.  
“Sam, when your children are taken from you and killed there is no life to move on with.” Amy answered without much feeling. “I told Jim there was nothing that he could do to help me, and I left to start destroying things like what killed my kids.”


End file.
